


Narkotyk

by Afuś (Afusiek)



Series: Mozaika [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disco, Drugs, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afusiek/pseuds/Afu%C5%9B
Summary: Działasz na mnie jak narkotyk.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Mozaika [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851895
Kudos: 1





	Narkotyk

  
  
Keith nie lubił imprez, od kiedy tylko pamiętał. Nigdy wcześniej na żadnej nie był, ale nie musiał próbować, by wiedzieć, że to nie dla niego. Za głośno, dużo ludzi, zbyt mało przestrzeni osobistej i zero poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Po prostu nie.  
  
Czemu więc się zgodził? Sam nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Zwyczajnie nie potrafił odmówić. Nie, kiedy Lance spoglądał na niego tymi swoimi maślanymi oczami.  
  
Na początku mieli pójść wszyscy razem, jednak Hunk zrezygnował w ostatniej chwili, Shiro musiał zostać dłużej w pracy, a Pidge zapomniała. Zapomniała też przypomnieć bratu, przez co on również się nie zjawił.  
  
Chłopak niechętnie upił trochę drinka, po czym zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w dno szklanki. Zastanawiał się, czy jest sens, by zostać tu dłużej, a z drugiej strony nie chciał zostawiać przyjaciela samego, nawet gdy ten nie potrzebował towarzystwa, by świetnie się bawić. Obserwowanie Kubańczyka było jedyną przyjemnością tego wieczoru. Jego uśmiech i rozbujane biodra sprawiały, że Keith sam miał ochotę tańczyć, nawet jeżeli tego nie lubił i nie potrafił.  
  
Lance każdym ruchem i każdym tanecznym krokiem coraz bardziej rozbudzał ciało i wyobraźnie czarnowłosego. Działał na niego jak narkotyk.


End file.
